Suitable fluid supplies are sometimes required to prepare wellbore servicing fluids employed in the performance of various wellbore servicing operations. Water supplies may be provided from various sources, such as municipal water, surface water, and flowback water from the wellbore. The water obtained from such sources of water, which will be used in the preparation of a wellbore servicing fluid may include multivalent cations, such as hard ions containing, for example, calcium and magnesium. For instance, flowback water from a subterranean formation may carry with it entrained hard ions from the formation. Relatively high concentrations of hard ions may lead to damage to wellbore servicing equipment, for example, through corrosion and/or the formation of scale on the inner flow surfaces of such wellbore servicing equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for effectively lowering the concentration of multivalent cations, such as hard ions, within fluid streams used in the preparation of a wellbore servicing fluid.